Protect and Survive 12: Heroes Forged
by RowenaR
Summary: Bachelor bashes for Evan Lorne and Laura Cadman, Atlantis-style.
1. One

**Author:** RowenaR

**Rating:** K+

**Category: **Drama/Angst

**Disclaimer:** Stargate belongs to Gekko and… all those other people making money with it. Anyway, I don't. Honestly. So – I don't own, you don't sue. Deal?

**Summary: **Bachelor bashes for Evan Lorne and Laura Cadman, Atlantis-style.**  
**

**A/N: **Previously on _Protect and Survive_: after beating a Goa'uld and Post Symbiotic Stress Disorder, we left our heroes with the task of planning a wedding because the permission finally came through. And of course a wedding needs a bachelor bash for both parties involved... so here are Laura and Evan's (starting with the boys). Also, the first chapter was written for my friend **-leah** who requested another conversation between Sheppard and Evan about his relationship. I hope I did well with that one. At least **mac** had fun reading it, so I take that as a good sign ;) Oh and... just another language warning... um... a strong one even because alcohol and soldiers... you know what I mean.

Anyway, as always: Not a native speaker, so please excuse any weird grammatical constructions, run-ons and typos. Feedback will earn you a cookie, flames will roast my marshmellows.

* * *

**Protect and Survive: Heroes Forged  
**

"_This story started long ago,  
With heroes forged and legends told,  
And for every fighting highland man,  
Stand by your brother, die for the clan  
Well when the whistle blows and the battle's done  
These shinty boys shine like the sun,  
We don't play for fame, we don't play for cash,  
We just play for the glory and the clash of the ash."_

_Runrig, "Clash Of The Ash"_

**One**

"You know, sir…" Meyers grins and for some reason that scares him a little, "sorry for not getting you a stripper but… none of the girls I asked were willing to do it." _Jesus_. He should never have given Meyers access to alcohol. Never, ever.

Also, he should have never let anyone _else_ – including Sheppard and Ronon – at this bachelor bash have access to alcohol because they've killed a few bottles of beer and maybe half a bottle of the moonshine _someone_ produces somewhere in the city and well… they're in a state where they find practically _everything_ ambiguous funny.

"Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with the fact that a certain Captain would have your ass if she found out her future husband was enjoying an almost naked woman that wasn't her, Sergeant?" Wow, Moore's still able to string so many words together in a sentence with only so much as a little slur in his speech. Impressive.

It's also impressive how easy laughing comes to Simmons when he's not quite sober and that the alcohol just made McPherson give Meyers a shove to his shoulder with a snort. Meyers, in turn, just shoves back and then tells Moore, "Of course I'd have asked the Cap's approval first, sir. I'm a Sergeant, not stupid. Nor do I have a death wish."

It makes Moore smirk. "Maybe _you_ don't have a death wish... but I know someone who'll throw away his life tomorrow."

Huh? Maybe it's the alcohol but he really has _no_ idea what Moore's suddenly talking about. And why Sheppard, Ronon and his two Sergeants are grinning again. He frowns at Moore. "Who's that?"

Now a very bright, very smug grin on Moore's face. "You of course."

That… Moore can be such an _asshole_. There's also snorting from the rest… even Simmons. And did Ronon and Sheppard just _bump their fists_? He throws a dark look into the round and then nearly growls. "You know I wouldn't let Laura hear you say that."

Moore rolls his eyes and snorts. "Oh like she scares me."

Oh, sure. Moore doesn't have to be scared of Laura, anyway because he obviously forgot about something very important. Now it's his turn to smirk. "She might not, but she's best friends with Maureen."

Ha. _Ha_. That shut Moore up effectively… and made DeLisle and Morsberg who were until now keeping a little to themselves snort and even go as far as giving their team leader a clap on the shoulder. He turns around to them and gives them each an evil glare but apparently they know him well enough not to be intimidated by it anymore. DeLisle even goes as far as shrugging and saying, "Beg pardon, sir but… Major Lorne does have a point there."

Why does he get the feeling that the "sir" and the rather polite tone are just there for show… maybe even meant to irritate Moore. Oh, maybe because Moore actually _looks_ irritated now. He half expects him to glower at his Sergeant and make him regret the day he was born or something but in the end Moore just turns back to the round and throws in, "You know what I never quite got, Lorne?"

Wha… oh right. Diversion. Yeah, he gets that. And anyway, it gives him a perfect opportunity to get back at Moore. Lazily, he raises an eyebrow and asks, "The point of your whole existence, Moore?"

Oh, seems like he just really scored some points with Morsberg and DeLisle, but Morsberg in particular. The German looks very much like someone just made his day. He'll never get why Moore and Morsberg still work together and he'll never really believe Reece when she tells him that they're _friends_. Moore, however, just makes a bored face and replies, "Haha, very funny. No, I mean McSmartypants here." Huh? The Lieutenant in question looks very much like that as well and he's really curious what will come _next_. "I mean, what the hell does that IT tech... whatshername..."

"Kassandra, sir. My girlfriend's name is Kassandra," Simmons chimes in, his tone rather frosty and he has to conjure up all his strength not to break out into a grin similar to those Meyers and McPherson are wearing and that are saying 'Someone feeling a little overprotective today?'

Moore, however… doesn't look really impressed. He just waves it off and continues, "Oh, so you're in an on again... anyway, never mind." Then he turns back to him again. "What the hell does she _see_ in him?"

Of course he knows he should keep his trap shut because he does have some sympathy for Simmons but first of all, if everyone keeps talking about _other_ people's love life they won't talk about _his_ and second he _had_ been wondering about that ever since it became apparent that Simmons was dating Kassandra Wilson, one of the technicians working in IT. So he decides to join the game.

Smirking he leans back. "See, I'm not an expert... but maybe it's the eyes?" Simmons looks like he can't decide between being embarrassed and glaring at him like he just betrayed them, "I got told all the girls love a guy with dark hair and green eyes." It's true, he did. However… "Except Laura, you know, because _my_ eyes aren't green at all and..."

"And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me as if I weren't there. Sir." Ouch. Okay, maybe he went a _little_ bit too far…

"Lieutenant's got a point there, Evan." Oh great. Now Sheppard took Simmons' side. Maybe it's time to tell him about the _real_ secret plan the Lieutenants… "So, since you kind of volunteered… what _does_ she see in you?"

Simmons makes a face. "Quite frankly... been wondering about that myself, sir." Oh, that's… surprising. Mostly because it sounded quite honest and he's about to make some comment that could be even close to comforting – just like Sheppard, Ronon and, surprisingly, DeLisle from the looks of it – but Simmons actually manages to fool them all because suddenly there's a cocky grin on his face and he adds, "I think, though, that it's my winning personality." Right. The boy's drunk. Or… close to it. No way in hell he would have said that if he were still sober.

The first one to react is… Moore, snorting and then saying, "You have a winning personality? Really, coulda fooled me."

Simmons actually manages to glare at Moore but before there's any chance of bloodshed ensuing, Sheppard clears his throat and puts a hand on his shoulder. What is _that_ going to be? "Major, I'd like to pass on some words of wisdom to you." Well… that could have sounded really important… if Sheppard hadn't had that slight slur in his voice.

Which is probably what makes him simply raise his eyebrow again and ask back, also a little slurry, "What like... let it be?" Okay, seriously… words of wisdom… let it be… it's such a no brainer he's almost a little embarrassed for coming up with it.

Before Sheppard can get to answer, Moore chimes in, "Don't kiss aliens?"

Oh just great. And if that wasn't enough, now Morsberg feels propelled to throw in, "Put a comfy couch in your living room?" He even has the nerve to grin and… high five with Moore. Right. Traitors.

It also prompts Meyers to pipe up, "Know when to fold 'em?"

And it's immediately followed by McPherson adding, "Know when to hold 'em?" and _another_ high five, this time by his Sergeants.

He can't believe what's happening here. He really… "Know when to walk away and when to run?" Wha… _Simmons_. That will so result in KP duty for the Lieutenant. Actually… for his whole team.

Before he can get to tell them about it, though, Sheppard throws pointed looks to Ronon and DeLisle to keep them from adding to the conversation and drawls, "Hey, guys, we're trying to have a grown-up conversation here. Could the peanut gallery just shut up for a few minutes, please?"

The peanut gallery however doesn't seem to be interested in shutting up because Ronon simply grins and drawls back, "Funny. I recall McKay saying that Sheppard and grown-up just don't mix." Oh yeah, he remembers that as well… it's one of the things Rodney had brought up to excuse himself from this little shindig. Well, along with "I sure as hell will _not_ pass an evening with guffawing grunts drinking themselves into a stupor to bemoan one of them 'throwing his life away'," which had been the moment he'd told Rodney no one would mind if he wasn't there and had gladly crossed him off the guest list for that particular event.

Anyway… words of wisdom. Sheppard already went off to the little balcony that belongs to Tom and Maureen's quarters so apparently he was _serious_ about it and so he shrugs his shoulders to the others and follows his CO.

Sheppard is leaning on the railing with his elbows and he joins him. He wants to ask Sheppard what this is actually about but his CO beats him to it when he just raises his eyebrow and says with the hint of a smirk, "So… scared?"

For a moment he considers denying but something – probably the alcohol – makes him give Sheppard a short humorless laugh and answer, "Shitless." Oh damn, he'd meant it to sound ironic but it somehow came out… with a really frightened edge to it.

At first Sheppard only makes a non-committal sound but then he adds, sounding surprisingly serious for someone with an impressive beer count, "I was married once, you know."

Actually… no, he hadn't known that because Sheppard hadn't once even _hinted_ at it. It takes him a little aback. "Oh, uh… was? If you don't mind me asking… what happened?"

There's a half-smile on Sheppard's face that looks… regretful? "I couldn't talk about the stuff I did at work, she got frustrated, we fought… it didn't really work out. And I guess… it wasn't _only_ the secrecy."

Well, it never is, or Meyers and Jessi and all the others in Atlantis who are still happily married despite long absences and non-disclosure agreements and mortal danger they weren't allowed to talk about would long have been divorced. "Still sorry to hear about it."

His CO shrugs. "We got over it eventually. And I learned some very important things I'd now really like to pass on to my faithful second-in-command who's on the brink of throwing his l… entering into a very important commitment." Right. Was that the hint of another smirk, this time amused?

"I… uh… feel very honored?" he offers Sheppard and the grin grows brighter.

"You absolutely should." But then he becomes serious again. "Because see, if I learned one thing it's that you should never stop talking to each other. When you stop talking… you can go looking for a divorce lawyer right away."

Okay, right, he knows what Sheppard is alluding to here. "Hey, we know that. We _do_ talk to each other."

Sheppard raises an eyebrow. "Really? I distinctly remember a few weeks not so long ago where you were both skulking around Atlantis looking absolutely miserable and not even _looking_ at each other."

Yep, exactly what he'd thought Sheppard was alluding to. He shakes his head… well, and tries to ignore the crashing sound and the following raucous laughter from behind him. It's Moore's apartment after all so _he_ should take care of any ruined furniture. "I know, John. But it's different now. Seriously, things _changed_. It's just…" He tries to find the right words to describe how it is between Laura and he since she cracked his shell and put her arms around him when he fell apart, how she knows without a word if he's just having a bad day or if it's another spell of PSSD, how he can tell without having to ask her when she just needs him to hold her and when she needs to talk about things… but finds that he can't, not here anyway, So he just shrugs and finishes a little lamely, "It's different."

Sheppard takes a moment, probably to digest that and then asks, "So why are you scared then?"

Very good question. Why _is_ he scared of marrying Laura? Or probably… getting married at all more like. Yeah, that's it. It's not getting married to Laura… it's the whole thing in general. He takes a deep breath. "Because it's… it's just that things will have a whole new meaning. Lots of new responsibilities and all that. I mean, this is about more than sharing quarters and a bank account." And because he didn't go all that easy on the alcohol, he's loosened up enough to add, "If push comes to shove… we'll be the ones to decide to pull the other's plug or not. And then there's the question of kids… it's… it's just a _lot_ and I… I'm just horribly afraid to mess it all up."

Whoa, that… was positively more than he thought he'd ever tell anyone about this, including Laura… and sure as hell including Miss Head Shrink. There's another moment of silence and when Sheppard speaks up again, it's absolutely sober and serious and confident. "You'll be fine, Evan." Then he smirks again. "Everyone's scared before their wedding. _I_ was scared."

Uh… "Yeah, well… I'll just refrain from pointing out how that went." Oh, that wasn't supposed to sound so… glib. Dammit, now he botched the whole talk…

"Yeah, you better." Or… maybe. Sheppard only sounds mildly irritated… and a little like he thought he actually deserved that. Huh. "But anyway, what I wanted to say was: I was scared if that was the right decision. You're not. You know you made the right decision; you're just worried about not screwing it up."

Oh… really? "Am I?"

Almost enthusiastically, Sheppard nods. "Oh, absolutely. You _know_ how Cadman can drive someone insane and how short her fuse can be and you stayed with her anyway." Geez, he hopes Sheppard never said anything like that to _Laura_ because it's really _not_ like that. In fact… in fact he rather stays with her _because_ of who she is, not _despite_. "I'm pretty sure you know exactly what you want." Oh… he should really stop underestimating Sheppard. Of _course_ the man would know that.

But he still… doesn't feel reassured. He sighs. "It doesn't make things easier." He wonders if he should explain now that he didn't mean living with Laura but surviving everything the universe throws at them. But then again… no more underestimating Sheppard.

And yeah, he'd been right in his assumption that his CO knew that anyway because he nods and says, "I'm sure it doesn't", and he believes him. "But trust me, you'll be fine. And remember: It's not _supposed_ to be easy."

Arhg. He's _tired_ of people saying that because it's stupid and it makes no sense and if this weren't his bachelor bash and if Sheppard still weren't his superior, he'd probably have a few choice words for him now. But as it is… he just leaves it at a disgruntled, "People keep saying that and I wonder how they know it's true."

However, Sheppard seems determined to keep his spirits up and just thumbs him lightly in the shoulder. Hey! "Stop brooding, Evan", he says and grins and then adds, "Believe me, if you keep talking to each other, you'll be fine. And I'm pretty sure you'd make great parents." Oh… oh, okay. If even Sheppard says that… "Now let's get back. I challenged Ronon to an arm wrestling match with McPherson and I want to collect that bet while Teyla can't interfere with it."

He did _what_? Oh… wait… that could prove interesting. And it could serve to get back a little for the things Sheppard sometimes dumps on him. "You know, sir… I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't use my soldiers to collect any bets…" Sheppard wants to say something, probably trying to pacify him or tell him he can do as he very well pleases, seeing they're _his_ soldiers as well but he doesn't let him and just grins, saying, "without letting me join in the pool first."

Realizing what he just said, Sheppard grins. "Pool's still open if you want to place a bet. Interested?"

"You really gotta ask?" Ah yeah, and so they're back to fooling around and now he's kind of glad about that. It's not that this is 'his last day in freedom' but… it _is_ the end of an era and while he really looks forward to being married to Laura, he does feel the need to blow off at least a bit of steam. And McPherson hopefully kicking Ronon's ass will provide a pretty good opportunity for _that_.

So they both turn back to the round at the table and even before Sheppard can announce the arm wrestling match, Ronon and McPherson have their arms on the table, as if they'd been just waiting for them to get done – wait, does that mean that McPherson knew about this before _he_ did? – and actual dollar bills are thrown on the table by all participants, among cheers and guffaws. Ah… as great as living with a woman like Laura is… sometimes it's nice to be just among guys. But just to be sure, he makes Meyers mark down a bet for Laura as well. She'd sure as hell kick his ass if he didn't.


	2. Two

**Two**

"So… think they found a stripper?" Maureen asks and takes a sip from her bottle of beer. To be honest… she'd been wondering about that as well for while now… well, actually since Will Meyers had started to ask around in a not so subtle way.

So it's only logical that it's Jessi Meyers who answers after taking a sip from something that's colorful and fruity – apparently, asking Simmons' on again/off again girlfriend Kassandra to join them had been a great idea because she'd turned out to be quite handy with mixing all kinds of sweet alcohol-heavy stuff – actually… grinning a little. "Let's just say that… all he found out was that there's no woman in all Atlantis willing to mess with Laura Cadman. You really seem to have quite the reputation, Laura."

Ah, that's what a girl likes to hear, most of all at her bachelorette bash. "Yeah, a reputation for being violent, territorial and downright crazy." And that's _not_ what a girl… okay, maybe just a bit.

So she just raises an eyebrow when she looks at Jennifer and says, "You make that sound like it's a bad thing."

Jennifer just sticks out her tongue and replies with a little pout, "I'm just telling it like it is, Miss I Can Make Everything Go Boom."

Huh. You let Jennifer Keller drink something stronger than orange juice just once and she becomes a boldfaced little vixen. Honestly, the things you discover about your friends when they aren't quite sober anymore. "Again, _not_ a bad thing."

"Says wh…"

"Hey, uh, Kassandra… there's been something I've been wondering about for quite a while now. Maybe you can help me out." Aw, Maureen is being a spoilsport. Not fair. So the question for Kassandra better be a good one.

The technician in question, though, looks a little wary… like she isn't sure what to expect from Maureen. To be honest… she'd looked a little like that ever since the evening started. And a little nervous… really not like the bouncy little sprite she'd come across whenever she met her. But then again… with the CMO and Teyla being present, there are two of Atlantis' most prominent women in the room, also the future wife of Kassandra's boyfriend's – she's pretty sure right now they're in an on again phase – boss… yeah, okay, that would probably make even her just a little bit nervous.

Unfortunately, now all eyes are on Kassandra and she actually blushes… but tries to be brave when she replies, "Just ask away, ma'am." Aw, how cute… okay, Maureen doesn't look like she found it cute… she once confided in her and told her that it makes her feel incredibly old when all the young Atlantis inhabitants automatically call her ma'am, no matter if they're military or civilian… and yeah, okay, she can sympathize at least a little.

"Well… what I don't quite get is… how does the whole thing with Lieutenant McSmartypants… I mean, Simmons work? Oh, and Maureen's fine, don't worry." Oh, okay, that _is_ a good question… because she'd been wondering about _that_ for ages. She does get what Kassandra might find attractive in him… but she really doesn't get the whole on again/off again thing. If it doesn't work… why keep getting back together? And if it _does_ work why keep breaking up?

She looks at first at Teyla, then at Jennifer and Jessi… and they seem to share her sentiment. Which means poor Kassandra will be forced to actually answer the question because not even Jessi would let _this_ one go, she's sure of that. However, she obviously tries to stall a little. "I… don't think I understood the question. What do you mean, 'how does it work'?"

Yeah, okay, good try. But Maureen didn't become a Captain because she let herself be intimidated by something like that. In fact… she starts to look like she's immensely enjoying herself right now. Apparently, some of Tom's sadistic tendencies started to rub off. "Well, for one thing… the whole on again/off again thing… why do that to yourself?"

"Yes," Teyla now chimes in, "if you love each other, why end the relationship? And if you do not… why stay in it?" Mh. Maybe Teyla _is_ psychic after all, being able to mirror her own sentiments so well and all.

"It's… it's not that easy." Of course. It never is. She could have told her _that_ herself. "It's just… complicated."

"But you do love him, right?" Jessi now, looking strangely like she might have an idea what this is about.

Kassandra, though, actually needs a moment to answer that. In the end, she says, "Yeah, I guess I do. But sometimes… love just isn't enough."

"Actually," Jessi says, "I found that it is." Kassandra wants to reply something, probably that it's easy for _her_ to say that, seeing as she's been married for ages but Jessi didn't get to Atlantis for nothing. She's fast enough to add, "Before Will and I got married… we had exactly that kind of relationship for over three years."

They… _what_? She honestly can't believe _that_. Not Will and Jessi Meyers, the epitome of a good marriage… complementing each other, always treating each other with respect, always surrounded by an air of serenity that told everyone that as long as those two were together, they don't need anything or anyone else to be happy. No, she can't imagine those two in a topsy-turvy relationship like the one Kassandra and Simmons have. So it's no wonder she can't help blurting out, "But you're the perfect couple!"

At that, Jessi gives her a smile that's… is that a sad little edge. "Not _quite_. Kids would have been nice but… since the powers that be never granted us with them…" Oh. Oh, _that_'s the reason why they still don't have children. And here she thought that had been their _choice_… yeah, she thinks, way to go, Laura. Just put your foot in your mouth like that on your bachelorette bash of all evenings. "Oh, don't worry. We both have great nieces and nephews. We can spoil them rotten and can give them back to their parents when we're done. Actually, I thinks that's pretty much perfect."

Okay, that was both nice and evil of her. Nice of her for not trying to make her feel like an ass – even though she deserved it – and evil of her for her relatives. Really, that _is_ some kind of very evil plan. But at least now she knows to be very careful of whom to choose if she and Evan should ever be in need of a babysitter. Not that they have anything definite planned yet that would require a babysitter – mostly because they haven't planned a _baby_ yet – but just in case… "Uh, I hope you don't mind me asking but… how'd you change that?" Oh right, Kassandra and Simmons. _That_'s the topic right now.

Jessi grins again and that… bodes to be interesting. "Easy. We got married." That… she's pretty sure Kassandra's jaw just almost dropped to the ground, and by the amused looks of the other women in the room they probably thought that, too. There's a twinkle in Jessi's eyes that says very clearly she'd just been waiting to say that. "I'm not saying it's what you should do… I'm just saying that it helped _us_. Made us work on our relationship instead of just calling it quits when things got rough and all that."

God, suddenly she's so glad Evan and she realized that _before_ getting married. Of course their relationship isn't all sunshine and roses but the one thing she knows with unerring certainty is that no matter the circumstances, they both don't give up easily and they both fight for what they want. And boy, do they _want_ each other. Mh… she wonders what he's doing right now… "Oh, and speaking of the topic of marriage… you know, Laura, if there is _anything_ you want to know about the... secrets of married life, don't hesitate. You can always ask me. Even the most embarrassing questions."

What the _hell_? She can't believe Jessi just said that. Okay so it's probably a simple diversion tactic to keep her and the rest from bothering Kassandra too much but honestly… _that_ was downright _evil_.

But apparently, _something_ must have been funny about it, because both Maureen and Jennifer are laughing their asses off and Teyla has that special kind of grin on her face that she only shows very rarely… probably because it shows that beneath the serene and wise exterior, there's a mischievous spirit not that different from herself. Even Kassandra has to fight very hard to keep up her appearance of being a dignified young woman. And is that a smug grin on Jessi's face? Seriously? A _smug grin_?

And damn, it's not like it was _that_ funny. So could they please all stop with the snorting and laughing and giggling? Really… "Okay, Laura, if you don't want to… I think _I_ have a question." Uh-oh, the glint in Maureen's eyes doesn't bode well. "How do you get them to behave?"

Mh. Actually… that's not a bad question at all… most of all considering who _her_ fiancé is. Granted, she's the only one who knows about that in their little circle but judging by the faces of the rest of the women, they wondered about _that_ as well. Jessi takes a moment to think… but to everyone's surprise, Teyla is faster, "Make them feel like they are the ones having everything under control."

Huh. Who would have thought. But okay, actually… it makes sense, coming from Teyla. And Jennifer is the one to say aloud what she just wondered herself, "Is that what you did with Colonel Sheppard for all those years?"

Another half-mysterious little smile. "Well, what do _you_ think, Jennifer?"

A little smugly, Jennifer leans back, says, "I'll take that as a yes," and empties her cocktail… the third, she thinks and wonders how many more Jennifer will be able to consume.

"There's another one," Jessi provides and reveals her suggestion, "Let them think that everything is their idea."

There's a toast to that and a round of "Oooh"s and "Aaah"s and then she gets an idea. Grinning a mischievously, she suggests, "Leave a remote detonator lying around somewhere and smile enigmatically when they ask you about it."

At that, the round starts laughing again, this time even Teyla joining in… and apparently, Kassandra abandoned her attempts at being prim and proper. After another few moments of amusement, Maureen tries to become at least half-serious and asks, "You ever actually _tried_ that?"

Right. Her reputation must really be one of a kind. "No…" she drawls, a little tipsy, and adds, "but I'll keep it in mind." Snorts again and a look from Jennifer that looks like she's contemplating if that was a joke or if she's _really_ thinking about doing that. And then, somehow, it slips out, "I think _you_ probably should as well, seeing as who _your_ future husband is going to be."

Shocked, Maureen can only utter, "Laura!"

She bites her lips. "Oops." But to be honest… she's not _really_ sorry about just having revealed that…

And Jennifer of course picks up on it _immediately_. "Maureen… is there something you would like to tell us?"

Her fellow Marine is blushing _furiously_ now, and she's pretty sure that's not _just_ the alcohol's fault. Unfortunately – for _Maureen_, that is – the blushing apparently made Teyla, Kassandra and Jessi, who don't know Maureen as well as she or even Jennifer do curious as well and she tries to regain a little of her dignity with clearing her throat. Now, if she's gonna chicken out of this… "I… uh… got engaged to Tom. Major Moore, I mean."

"He _finally_ popped the goddamn question?" Holy… _Jennifer_!

No more cocktails for you, she wants to tell her but Maureen feels the need to clarify something. "Actually, _I_ asked _him_. Or… suggested that we get married. Something like that."

She's pretty sure someone will now make some remark about that, since probably no one ever would have expected to Thomas Moore _not_ being the one asking but Jennifer seems to find something else a lot more interesting. "Are we talking about the same Major Moore here? The guy who scares off my personnel on a regular basis so that only half of them are still willing to treat him?"

Huh? What's this about, she wonders, and Maureen's face looks a lot like that as well. Teyla and Kassandra on the other hand… look very interested while Jessi has that knowing look on her face that she knows very well what Jennifer means… being one of those on Jennifer's staff that still have the guts to treat Major Moore. "Um... yes?" Maureen tries, looking a little wary about what will come now.

"The one who likes to take it all out on his team medic, even when the man is about to save his life?" Jennifer adds, and looks increasingly disbelieving. But yeah, she's right. There had been a few times she'd been in the infirmary when something had gone wrong on a mission for Moore's team and he'd been decking his medic while being hooked up to heart monitors or other not so fun things.

And Maureen knows that very well herself. However… she usually doesn't take well to _others_ criticizing it. So she does look a little offended when she replies, "Well… not _everything_."

Jennifer, though… doesn't look convinced. In fact, she looks downright shocked. "Seriously, how could you _propose_ to him?" Mh… not a lot of love for Major Moore in the infirmary, it seems.

It starts to genuinely annoy Maureen so it doesn't surprise her much when she answers a little miffed, "I just _asked_ him, okay? And he said yes. Easy as that, really."

That doesn't satisfy Jennifer. "Actually, I meant _why_ did you do that?" Damn, okay, really no more cocktails for the doctor.

She wants to intervene again but Maureen… does something surprising. Very serious and a little uncomprehending she says, "Because… I love him?" as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Which… it actually is. Of course she does. And everyone could see it, even long before she actually got involved with Moore.

It shuts the round up for a moment and then… it's Kassandra who says, "You know that half the people who know you and him are convinced that you must be under the influence of some alien device, right?" It's said half-joking… and half-serious.

Maureen clears her throat again. "Yes, I do. And you know what? Fuck 'em. Fuck the lot of 'em." With that, she drowns the last remaining beer from her bottle and then wipes her mouth. Well… that was kind of a shocker, at least to everyone else but her. Yeah, Maureen Reece is not your little goody-two-shoes anymore… at least not all the time. And she certainly doesn't take well to people derailing Moore or the relationship she has with him.

After wiping her mouth, Maureen looks into the still gaping – well, and in _her_ case smirking – round and adds, "What? Sorry but… they really don't know anything. Tom and I… we have a lot of baggage and not all of it is light and fluffy… and Lord knows Tom isn't the easiest guy on Earth but dammit, he's _my_ guy and if anyone thinks they have the right to judge him – or _me_ for loving him for that matter – they should either be upfront with me and face me or keep their traps shut about it. We _earned_ our relationship and most of all we _deserve_ it. And we deserve to be left in peace."

Another moment of silence and she can see now that Jennifer looks contrite and Kassandra impressed… but it's Jessi who says, "So… how _did_ you ask him? And where?"

Argh. That really wasn't a good id… "Well… uh… it was rather… um… ah, hell. In the bathroom." Oh, okay, maybe it _was_ a good idea, after all, because the story of the proposal is… kind of anti-climatic but certainly worth being told. "I… asked him in the bathroom. We were getting ready for bed, and he was brushing his teeth and I just came in and it kinda… slipped out."

After a moment of silence, suppressed laughter can be heard and then a now slightly embarrassed Maureen explains to a disbelieving audience that she proposed to Tom during their nightly routine and Teyla gets an education on why it's just a bit unusual that the proposal came from Maureen and how it was usually supposed to go and Kassandra gets grilled about Simmons and Jennifer gets interrogated about her and Ronon and Jessi shares some more of her married woman secrets with them… and she realizes that she's going to be a married woman herself from tomorrow on. And that she really can't wait for it to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so, **mac** hinted at me that I should post the next (and last) installment to this little interlude which is what I did with this ;) I have to say, I really, really like Maureen's attitude in this one... and yes, there will be a wedding next :)


End file.
